


Love And Loyalty : A Hobbit's Journey (Hiatus)

by PrincessBeast



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Hobbits, Bilbo has a sister, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Tags to be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: Bilbo’s sister, Tilda Baggins took after their mother in every way. To the way she always adventured to the secrets she kept, like how she came home after a two year trip with a child and a mysterious husband. After a few years have passed again and now not only has he met the father but the rest of his kin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows both the movie and the book so this is a big project for me and I hope that you all enjoy it and read along. So this is going to be a multi-chapter!

The shire was quite in the morning. It was a nice quiet morning where nothing was happening. Tilda, Bilbo’s younger sister, had gone and left to the market, “a roast for dinner I think. I know it’s just us but who knows who might be hungry!” Bilbo didn’t question her, she left with Mili, his nephew and her son, as well for help. Bilbo pulled out his pipe for a nice smoke. Basking in the quite. Until a wizard decided to disrupt his quite, Bilbo looked up at the wizard, “good morning!” the wizard just tilted his head to the gentlehobbit “What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” Bilbo looked up at him confused at the odd statement, “all of them at once I suppose,” the wizard looked at Bilbo making him slightly uncomfortable, “can I help you?” the wizard still giving Bilbo a thorough look at simply said “that remains to be seen, I looking for someone to share an adventure” 

Bilbo stammered, the Tookish part at him all excited to hear the word adventure, yet the practical Baggins side of him told him he was both a 50-year-old hobbit with no need for adventuring. He had a nephew and a sister to care for. The Baggins side had won “An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Good morning.” Bilbo grabbed the mail as not to look the wandering wizard in the eye as he made for his smial, the wizard didn’t let him leave, “To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door.” Biblo halted “Beg your pardon?” the eyes of the wizard looked quite sad, “you’ve changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins,” Bilbo stammered yet again wondering how he knew his name, “ I’m sorry do I know you?” the wizard was offended! “Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means... ...me.” The fog lifted from his mind and he remembers the wizard, “Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard... ...who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. No idea you were still in business.” Gandalf was offended again! “And where else should I be?” this was not a good morning for Bilbo, to have offended a person twice in one meeting and with a wizard no less. “ Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me... ...even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.” Bilbo was confused then shocked; the wizard couldn’t take no for an answer it seemed, Bilbo made his last stand, “ Inform the who? What? No. No. No... Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not... I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning,” he made quick haste into the hobbit hole. And slammed the door. 

Bilbo shut himself in the house locking the door behind him. Gandalf drew a rune on the door and turned away to see two others behind him, “hello Gandalf, how are you today?” Tilda Baggins was a sweet girl, dark golden hair tied into an elegant bun with braids encircling the bottom of it, she wore a deep blue dress with yellow and green flowers embroidered on the bust. At her side was Mili he had long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a single braid at its side, he wore the same simple attire that all young hobbit boys wear, trousers and a simple white shirt. He was taller than most other hobbits at 13 years, with a light stockier build, less pointed ear, and smaller than average feet, yet they were just as sturdy and if so even hairier. Mili held the roast for dinner while Tilda held the vegetables she hoped to cook with it, “Hello Mrs.  
Tilda, I am well, just came to give your brother a quick visit, I hope to see you later tonight.” as Gandalf made his way back down to the path he looked back, “oh and you may need to knock.”

Bilbo and Tilda worked on the roast together, added the carrots and potatoes, garlic and rosemary, the roast was a large meal. Large enough to feed more than 15 hobbits and hobbits never turn their noses up for seconds you know. Once it was finished, and the table was set, Mili and Bilbo sat down while Tilda started to mutter to herself, “this is too small, maybe if we… not I don’t think that will work,” Tilda often muttered and thought out loud, a habit that she had gotten from their mother. Tilda stopped her muttering for a moment to see her brother and son waiting to eat, “oh Bilbo eat, you as well mili, eat, eat, you’ll need it. I need some air to think for a moment. Do not wait for me.” with that she left to the gardens still muttering to herself. 

 

Bilbo was used to her mumbling and muttering, growing up with her and all. “Wonder what you mother is worrying about, the food looks fine, and we have more than enough for leftovers for the next few da-” his words were cut off by the doorbell. Bilbo looked up and looked at mili who had just shrugged, curious he got up to answer the door with the small lad trailing behind him. Bilbo opened the door to see a dwarf, a scary looking dwarf with tattoos on his head and a long dark green hooded cloak, he held himself with an intimidating manner, “Dwalin, at your service,” he took a bow at the door, “Bilbo Baggins, and Mili Baggins at yours, do we know each other?” Bilbo was quite surprised at the dwarf on his doorstep; he wondered if he should send Mili to fetch his mother. Dwalin made his way inside with a quick no, to Bilbo’s question. “Which way is it now?” before Bilbo could answer mili stepped in, “not quite, supper is over here, please follow me,” Mili led Dwalin to the feast that had been prepared, “not to be rude but I'm not quite sure we were expecting company this evening.” Bilbo said slightly unsure of his words, Dwalin paid no mind to Bilbo and looked over at Mili, “do you have anything to drink, lad?” Mili nodded and motioned him towards the pantry, that held the ale and wine.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again, “Uncle, the door, you’ll need to greet the others,” Mili, started to pour the dwarf an ale, while Bilbo went to the door even more confused, “what others?” Bilbo opens the door again to see another dwarf, older dwarf with a scarlet hood on, “Balin, at your service,” Balin bowed, “good evening,” Bilbo said in shock, “yes it is, though I think it might rain later,” Balin smiled warmly, though it didn’t ease the trouble in Bilbo’s mind. “Am I late?” Bilbo thought he was going to be confused for the entire night! “Late for what?” Balin didn’t answer though he had spotted Dwalin, greeting each other and the young Mili was introduced; the two gave a fierce head butt to the shock of Bilbo and the amusement of Mili. Bilbo tried to get answers from the dwarves, but to no avail, he looked to his nephew, “Mili, my boy, go get your mother, now.” hearing the urgency in his uncle's voice he nodded and moved out to the back gardens straightway. 

The door rang yet another time; Bilbo was starting to hate the damned thing, he opened the door for the third time and saw now two dwarves at his doorstep, one with blond hair the other with a dark brown. “Fili,” said the blonde, “and Kili,” said the dark brunette, they both bowed at the same time, “at your service,” they said again in sync with each other. “You must be Mr. Boggins!” the one who introduced himself as Kili said, “nope, you’ve come to the wrong house!” Bilbo made to close the door but was stopped by Kili, “what? Has it been cancelled?” Fili spoke after his brother, “no one had told us!” Fili seemed quite agitated at the fact that whatever it was that brought these confounded dwarves to Bilbo's home, was cancelled, “what? Nothings been cancelled” the two barged in the hold, “that’s a relief,” Kili stated, and Fili truly looked relieved. Fili gave his weapons to Bilbo warning him about the sharpness, Kili admired the place and got a scolding from Bilbo for wiping his muddy boots on Belladonna’s glory box. 

Dwalin had taken the two boys to help add more room to the dining room table, next another doorbell, this time five dwarves introduced themselves as Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin and Gloin, two wore purple hoods, one wore a grey one, another a brown hood, and lastly a white one. The five entered and made way towards the noise; Bilbo was just about to chase them out when the doorbell rang again if habit weren’t guiding his movements he would have left whoever outside. Two more dwarves with an offer of service and a bow, Bifur and Bofur both sporting yellow hoods. And before Bilbo could even close the door, Bombur made in acquaintance wearing a pale green hood; Bilbo wondered how long it took to get Tilda in the house. One final time there was a knock at the door, “No, no. There’s nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if this is some blockhead’s idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!” yet it was the wizard. Who bothered the peace from Bilbo early that morning, with a defeated sigh, “Gandalf.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! college just finsihed classes now I'getting ready for my placement so there maybe more wait time between chapters. I"M NOT LEAVING IT UNFINISHED I PROMISE! Enjoy this chapter!

Bilbo looked as if he was going to have a stroke, the smial was filled with 12 unwelcomed dwarves where making a mess of everything. Pillaged the pantry, mucking up the carpets and we won’t mention the plumbing. Gandalf was no help he only laughed along with the merriment of these dwarves. If they ruined one more doily he was going to attempt murder, “Bilbo dear, you look like you swallowed something truly sour, have you eaten,” Tilda had returned finally from the garden, “oh good they fixed the size issue, smart are dwarves in their equal merriment truly amazes me sometimes,” Bilbo was aghast, how was she so calm, how was she also laughing along to all of this. Bilbo was fuming, “come let’s join them,” Bilbo didn’t move an inch, yet Mili ran to meet them, Mili’s eyes fell to the young blond dwarf known as Fili and without a second though, “ka’az!” 

Fili and the others look up at whoever was speaking in the sacred language of dwarves, Mili ran to Fili and Fili ran to him, giving a warm embrace to his son. Everyone was taken back at the loving display in front of them, the only two who were not shocked was Tilda herself and Kili, who had met the two in passing before. “Mili my son! You have grown since i saw you last, now where is your mother?” Fili let go of his son to look around for Tilda, “i’m right here,” Tilda stood in the doorway of the dining room, Bilbo standing behind her. Fili move quickly towards her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air, giggling like tweens without worry, “amrâl!” Fili lowered her down to kiss every inch of her face and to hold her close to him, “oh how I have missed you,” Fili held to her like she would slipway, it was just close enough that Tilda could grab the dagger strapped to Fili’s back, and hold it to the braids she had made on his mustache. Everyone moved to attack, yet Fili motioned them to be at ease and Kili told them not to interfere, “a note, that’s you give us a simple note of “called away, with love your husband!” Tilda was cross, yet Fili’s eyes where still soft with love, “yes well, my uncle had called us away for this very quest, i swear to you i didn’t want to miss our week together, I was truly as heart broken as you! Ask Kili!” Tilda looked towards where kili was calm as ever, “aye, inconsolable that one! Moped about for months!” Kili laughed while telling the tale. Tilda looked back at Fili, giving him a truly passionate kiss on his lips, “next time i expect a longer note,” Fili nodded still reeling from the kiss. He could easily become weak with his one, and their son. 

Tilda placed the dagger onto the table and greeted the tense dwarves still not understanding, “hold, did you say husband? This dwarf is you husband?! Mili”s father is a dwarf?” Bilbo looked toward tilda for answers, “yes,” was the only answer she gave, “everyone i would like to introduce to you, my wife, Tilda Baggins and our son Mili Baggins.” Tilda curtsied and Mili just waved. “Well it’s love to make your acquaintance, my lady,” balin said bowing, tilda blushed sightly, “no no, please Tilda is perfectly acceptable. Thank you, please eat, drink, enjoy yourselves.” as they did. Bilbo had reluctantly sat and ate with the dwarves and Gandalf. Fili insisted that Mili by his side and his wife on his lap, the other dwarves laughed at the stammering and blush of Tilda, as she and Bilbo tried to tell him, “it’s not proper, sit on your lap Fili, it’s quite rude.” she lost the fight against him when he pulled her down and refused to let go. She still made some fuss, but Fili knew she secretly was enjoying it. during supper everyone had asked questions toward the couple: where did the two of you meet? On the outskirts of bree, in the inn. How long have the two of you been together? A few 14 years now. And other comments and such. When dinner had finish and the food gone, it was time to clean. Tilda motioned for all to help clean, not knowing a song and dance would start to give Bilbo yet another heart attack. 

When the singing and flying plates stopped, bilbo saw all the plates cleaned and stacked neatly, tilda went to her brother, “see they clean well enough,” there was a knock at the door, all laughing stopped, “he's here.” was all Gandalf said. 

Biblo opened the door for the last time to a regal looking dwarf, he work a sky blue hood with silver trim, if Bilbo knew better he’d say he was royalty. Almost felt his heart stop in its tracks, almost. Gandalf introduced him as Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the party of dwarves. Gandalf also hid the rune he had etched into Bilbo’s freshly painted door. Thorin looked at Bilbo, almost the same way as Gandalf did earlier that day, “Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Bilbo was taken back by the bold question, Tilda got tense, “pardon me?” Thorin circled him, “Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?” Bilbo stood a bit straighter under his gaze, “Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know... ...but I fail to see why that's relevant,” Bilbo bosted, “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” Bilbo’s face went red, Tilda went and stomped towards Thorin, “and who are you?” Tilda looked straight into his eyes voice never wavering, “never mind so i am Mister Oakenshield, that is no concern at the moment. I am cross sir, very cross, you come into my home, to eat at my table and to scheme your quest amongst your own kind, and the first thing you do when you enter is to insult my brother, I should cut you where you stand!” Fili’s eyes went to Tilda’s hand to see her gripping the dagger from earlier. 

Thorin prided himself on having a stone face, yet for a moment he faltered, never before having a hobbit lass point a dagger at him and threatened him. For a brief moment he had though he had over stepped some hobbit tradition. Yet hobbit life was just as screcrt as dwarves, even more so. “What is your name lass?” Thorin willed his voice calm. Knowing from experience not to agner a lass when fire is already in her eyes, “uncle this is my wife, Tilda Baggins, our host, along with her brother.” fili stepped up from the shadows. Thorin’s hard face softened, confusion and a slight hint of awe showed. “Well congratulations, my nephew. Mrs Baggins I do beg your forgiveness for offending you and your brother.” Tilda remove the dagger, “my forgiveness is given. Now food is here for you, I believe important business is to be discussed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! be sure to subscribe to get notifide for the next chapter, also comment what you liked! kudos always makes my days! 
> 
> come chat on my tumblr! https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *burst out of an unmarked grave* I AM ALIVE! I LIVE! I WRITE! NEW CHAPTER! I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY CHILD!
> 
> I sorry it took SO FREAKING LONG! But no one said life would stop, between emergency EA calls and crazy personal life finding time to write is so hard, but I try hard to get it to where I want it! SO ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

Thorin ate, as he did they discussed the quest in detail. Each dwarf giving their opinions on the matter, even Tilda added her though yet if it was met with skepticism from all dwarrow at the table, the map was placed on the table the talk of the lonely mountain stirred something Tookish inside Bilbo, Tilda saw it, Mili was still admiring the map. Though Bofur’s speak of the dragon pushed that spark away, Tilda tried hard not to glare that the dwarf with the big mouth. Tilda knew as much as Gandalf that Bilbo was needed for this adventure. Suddenly an uproar on a hobbit’s ability to be a burglar spread around the dining room table, Bilbo was no help, he truly believed himself a gentlehobbit, Tilda offered herself in his place and was met with refusal from every dwarf, but none by her husband. 

Gandalf had enough of the squabbling, “Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can pass unseen by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf...the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this. When all went quiet, the contract was given out towards Bilbo and Tilda. The talk of dragons and the uncertainty of survival made Bilbo turn pale. Tilda grabbed the contract from Bilbo, “brother dear? Be sure to fall on your back please.” and with that, he fainted.

Both Tilda and Mili sprung into action, lifting and carrying Bilbo to a chair in the foyer. “Thank you master Bofur for the vivid description of the dragon. Mili grab me a pen.” Mili runs off to find a pen for Tilda, “Are you sure you wish to do this? Your son-’ before Gandalf could say another word Tilda raised a hand, “Will be coming with if he wants, he may not be of age, but he is old enough to have an adventure.” Mili returned with a pen, vibrating on the spot about sharing an adventure with both of his parents, “and besides, it will give him a chance to learn more about his dwarfish side of himself, right my love?” Tilda wrote her mane and turned back to Fili, eyes sparkling and nodded. 

When Bilbo awoke Gandalf was handing him tea, “I cannot take this job Gandalf, I won’t I am a Baggins of Bag End, I am to stay here!” Gandalf’s face turned downcast. He gave a slight huff that could have been thought of as a chuckle. “That is alright Bilbo, and your sister has taken up the cause, along with your nephew,” Bilbo looked passed Gandalf now to see the happy family by the hearth, Fili held on to the two almost as if they were going to fade away from him. The company of dwarves all sitting at the heart of the living room, a sudden rumble of harmonious voices started a song. It was enchanting and old, Tilda, Bilbo and Mili all listened intently to the song of the misty mountains. The final of the song was sudden after a few minutes had passed Tilda removed herself from the embrace of her husband and son.

“The time of discussion is over, we have our company, and we have our supplies ready. Now we need rest before we leave at dawn. Dwalin and Balin, there is room in Mili’s room for you two, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, if you could sleep out in the living room and dining room that would be well, Gandalf your room is in the east quarter. Bilbo if you wouldn’t mind sharing your room with Kili and Thorin that would be excellent. Any questions?” all shook their heads and went off to the rooms given to them for the night. “Where am I to sleep, my love?” Tilda gave a sweet laugh, “where do you think my husband.” 

Both Tilda and Fili kissed Mili on the forehead and sent him to bed. Fili gave the nod towards Dwalin. Bilbo himself prayed that the saying “the Snores of Dwarves is what shakes the earth,” was just a saying. But before the Baggins Siblings could retire to their rooms, Bilbo caught the arm of his sister, hoping to ask her the questions that had been burning his mind. Tilda was pulled to a private part of the room, away from listening ears and prying eyes. 

“Tilda what are you doing? What is this life you have entered without me knowing? Did you marry a dwarf? Who is a prince, had his child and now, you will drop everything you have here in Bag End and go off on a wild adventure? Who is this woman who sleeps inches from me? It feels as if I don’t know you anymore, or if I ever did. Just,” he took a breath, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

Tilda smiled at Bilbo, “would you have believed me? If I told you that I had become royalty? Let's be honest, dear brother, you never believed my wild stories, even as children. Do you remember when we were children, I had talked for hours about how I would marry this fairy in the garden? What did you do?” 

“I laughed,”

“You laughed, and what did you say to me?”

“I said ‘there is no fairy in the garden, you fool yourself too much,” 

Tilda cupped her brother’s cheek, “I do feel shame that I never told you, that I let you believe my virtue was stolen, that I had a child out of wedlock. I know you’ve protected me from all the slander I have pretended to give this family name, but I will not apologize. I did want I thought would be right to protect not only my child but both of our sanities,” Tilda laughed, a childlike one that made Bilbo picture the young girl who would wander the woods with his in search of elves, “imagine the argument,” Bilbo laughed alongside her. Bilbo stopped laughing, “Does that mean there was a fairy in the garden?” Bilbo looked at her with semi-seriousness, “good night Bilbo, try not to kill the king tonight. It is poor manners.” Tilda kissed Bilbo’s cheek leaving him to ask, “Tilda Baggins did you truly marry a fairy in the garden?!” 

Tilda’s bed was everything you would think a hobbit would enjoy, the very idea of comfort, from it, ’s many pillows, to its many blankets. Her sense of pure happiness and joy was in front of the bed. She had walked in just in time to see Fili undressing himself, his tunic had been removed, he stretched his muscles, and showed off his scares that he had, “I truly never tire of that view,” Tilda said her gaze never shying away from his back, to his arms, chest and abs, “Oh, then where is my stunning view?” Fili sat on the bed, eyes watching Tilda, waiting for her to remove her dress. Tilda fiddled with her lacings on the dress, “how is it fair that you look as if you are still in your tweens where I age, I fear one day you will not enjoy the view as you once did when we first met.” Tilda looked at the ground, refusing to meet her husband’s eyes. Fili got up from where he sat, tilting her head so he could meet her eyes, “I can never tire of you, your fear is understandable, I fear that you will leave me for one of your kind. That you will soon hate the fact that I burn hot or the ungodly amount of hair I have, “ Tilda giggled at that, “I could never hate you,” 

“Then why think the same of me, amrâl?” Fili closed the gap between the two, lips meeting with passion. Fili’s hands were going towards the strings to remove her dress. It fell to the floor; it left Tilda in a corset and underwear. “I will always desire you, you are my wife, you are truly my life, I will never leave you,” Tilda went to undo her corset, letting it fall to the floor with the dress. Fili drank in the sight of his wife, the hobbit that he had missed dearly, he lifted her and carried her to bed, “Now, I wish to prove to you how much I desire you. Do you think Mili would enjoy a sibling?” Tilda laughed like a woman wholly in love. She was glad to be in his arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to like if you haven't already, comment on what you think of this chapter! Also, I want your opinions, I'm thinking of setting up a simple one dollar patreon should I go for it? Should I not? Tell me! Be sure to catch the next chapter soon hopefully!
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!


	4. I feel bad about this!

SO I NEVER DO THIS SORT OF THING.

Author's notes are for like the end of chapters and stuff, and I'm going against my rules of never do an A/N as a chapter, but you guys deserve to know why I have taken so long for episode 4, well here are the reasons and explanations.

1\. Unemployment! I am starting this year for the first time, not going back to school, and I have rent and bills. So looking for a job that I can do is challenging. I've had no time to write or even had the want or energy to write (which I'll explain in a moment.) The job I sort of having is a Supply (substitute for my non-Canadians) Teacher (sort of), and well no calls yet so I look for a job! I will set up a Patreon later this week (hopefully) because if psychology taught me anything, is that incentives WORK!

2\. I LOST MY BOOK! I have a book that I write my rough copy on, and I lost it. I have a pretty terrible memory and ADHD, so it's a regular thing that I lose everything I touch. But I had never lost THE BOOK ever. It's been missing for like EVER! Three months if you want specifics. I have no idea where it is, and it has a 3/4 of the way finished chapter 4 I SWEAR! And I know, "PrincessBeast why don't you just rough draft on the computer or get a new book?" well I am a sentimental fool with few habits that have been ingrained into me working with Spec Ed. Teachers. So yeah!

3\. Mental and Physical Health. Like I said earlier I am having my first ever September not being in school, I've lost routine and I am an adult with "responsibilities" I am losing my mind, my anxiety is giving me tons of panic attacks and I have transitional depression so I take unprepared chance like a face to a brick wall. I have been dealing with health problems for years that I'm just starting to get the help with. I know these sound like excuses, but they are more like Explanations. I am sorry.

I hope you read these or if you just skipped to this part to see if I will be discontinuing this story, the answer is complicated. I have given up stories in the past like deleted them off my pages, BUT I will put this on Active Hiatus, I will find my book, and I will come back, I like writing this story! I love hearing your comments, seeing the Kudos! And I won't stop writing, there is a fic I wrote a while back that I make fix up and post, and if you have something you want me to write hit me up on my Tumblr FatManatee, or keep an eye out for my patreon.

So I leave you with this A Hobbit's Journey, will return.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading this! This is going to be a slow write I'm sorry but it will be finished I plan on finishing it and doing a good and consistent job with it! SO with that, give it a kudos makes my day, comment if you'd like, hit that subscribe so you know when the next chapter is posted, and come and say hello on my Tumblr 
> 
> https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com/


End file.
